


Furrymatsu Goes Gay For Glamourous Homo Robot

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, Furry, Love Triangles, M/M, what th fuck do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day like any other to Ichimatsu. Fate had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furrymatsu Goes Gay For Glamourous Homo Robot

 

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gfs (ew not in that way) bunga poca n rosa 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! sonic (from opm) ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!  
  
Hi my name is ichimatsu Dark’ness Dementia matsuno and I have short ebony black hair (that’s how I did nt got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy brown eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like nya-chan (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to totoko but I wish I was because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a furry but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a criminal. I’m a emo furry(in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black n purplle. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I had cat ears on and those furry tails as well. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was sitting at home. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. Karamatsu stared at me. I put up my middle finger at him.  
  
[im gonna shift 2 third person now]  
  
It was just a day like any other. Ichimatsu preffered the indoors but today he needed to go feed some cat so he was outside. He was just exiting the alley where he met koneko-chan, Tubbs, and Yiffso on a regular basis.  
  
He scribbled a reminder onto his palm to go purchase some more cat food so he could feed those cats damn and on his way home he saw  a really pink limo driving down w black windows n shit and with a big MTT written in gold (actual gold) and he thought of nicki minaj at first but shrugged the thought off because that would be an insult bc she would never drive in somthn so ostentatious yuck . he realized the store was actually the other way around but the limo had aroused his interest so he went 2 go check it out anyway and he saw a ROBOT . like not even the kind he was used 2 like hatsune mike or luko or whatever ir was choromatsu loved but this one didnt have anime tiddies an d it looked like it was actually made out of metal.   
  
'but thats none of my business' thought ichimatsu n he turned away and started walkn but then he saw CAT foo d in the limo and he decided to steal it bc he remembered he had 0 money. so ichi slinked towards te limo (is slink even a word. i remember reading it once im not sure) 2 get the cat food but the robot (WHo had been vbsuy throwing pink glitter at his fans) noticed!!   
  
'wow' though ichimatsu. bc the robot had beautiful eyes. eye. who know s he had an emo hairdo so his other eye was covered an ichi, as an emo, felt he coul d trust tht even if the limo was pink.  
  
'wow?'  
  
ichi realized he had said htt tht out loud n blushed . he looked fr an excuse.  
  
' i was thinkng abt whether robots have boogers'  
  
'actually i do and i have no idea why alphys did tht'  
  
'o cool...' ichimatsu wondered why of all excuses he thought of tht. it sounded like some meta joke the hypothetical author of this story put in.meta.....(metaton that is lol gimme 5)  
  
'i need the cat food 2 feed tubbs n yiffso'  
  
'oh!!! what a noble cause ' said mtt batting his eyelashes n ppl took 99 pictures  
  
whatever little intrest he had piqued in ichi washed away and he decided to just tak th cat food and leave.  
  
later tht day at home he got mail . whch was a surprise so all of th bros started gathering around 2 see what it said but ichi wasn interested so he threw it away.   
  
'lol nah' said oso and he read hte lette rloud to ichis embarassment  
  
'wow ' said todomatsu and he was really fabulous n cool lmao  
  
'wow' said everyone else  
  
'wow !!!! said jyushimatsu  
  
it turned out mtt had been touched by ichis kindness n he  ggt                                                                              yt666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666d  
  
wanted to treat ichi 2 a date lol and ichi was like 'nah' but his brother s insisted nd so he decided to go anyway i  the end  
  
ichimatsu wre his best fursuit ( [orig05.deviantart.net/bf2b/f/2…](http://orig05.deviantart.net/bf2b/f/2014/078/6/1/jack_the_cat___fursuit_by_darkiekun_by_koiice-d7av1u5.png) ) and left 4 the night  
  
'wow u look beautiful' said mettaton bc h e w as a furry too  
  
'nya' said ichimatsu  
  
they had a great date and at the end they were on the eiffel tower bc mtt had a private jet ([s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/2…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/07/71/cb/0771cbf59f4cd28566c07a30e99dc3e5.jpg) ) .  
  
'this was th best day of my life' mettaton said breathless as he gazed upon paris's beautiful lights that spread below them.  
  
'ya' ichimatsu agreed and was glad he wore a fursiuti bc he wa blushign. it was hot so ichi took it off and mtt gazeed at his beauty  
  
they looked into eahc other s eyes and then kissed and there were fireworks  
  
'ive been wanting to ask this' said mtt gettin on 1 knee, 'will u mewrry me' (lol cat pun)  
  
ichi gasped and whispered 'oui' and he got the ring and the kissed again then thye had a wedding the next day and jyushi was th best man and alphys was a bridesmaid . groomsmaid.  i dont knw. tehn they went back to mtts apartmet n the y ??? fucked somehow idk and had weird robobaby children napstablook was a proud uncle/aunt sorta figure and alphys 2 and everyone was happy thee nen

  
  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> thi s is th best thing ive written ichiton 4 lyfe
> 
> illustration by http://pandapandosa.tumblr.com/ thaNK U..


End file.
